


Reflex Reaction

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: I Do Believe In Dinosaurs [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Private Abby Maitland takes a good look in the mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex Reaction

            Abby Maitland dropped her towel, and stared at her reflection. She saw a short, tough woman with bleached hair with useful muscles and the odd blunt scar, and – for once – quite liked it.

 

            _Not half bad_ , Abby thought, and grinned. There was a chitter from the ceiling, and Abby dove for the gun she should have locked away by now, rolled, and came up with it pointed at that bloody animal the boss had detailed her to look after because she knew what a terrarium was. She sighed and lowered the gun.

 

            “Rex, you have _got_ to stop doing that.”


End file.
